Toontown Power Berry
by SunsetSkate
Summary: A story about a team of a everyday blue dog toon spy and a lonely cursed toon vampire fighting to keep the evil toons from the jungle from taking over Toontown. they also try to make everybody have friendship for everybody.
1. Adventure in the Phone Lines

Chapter 1… Adventure in the phone lines

Sky was sleeping tight, when suddenly his alarm went off. "Ugh, its 3:06 AM already." He said sleepily. He got out of bed and warmed up a bathrobe so he could wrap it around himself and have a warm, warm morning.

Sky Jackson Videe was a tall, orange Toontown dog. He liked to go outside in the morning after drinking his coffee when nobody is awake and work on his secret Toontown spy work online.

But this morning, he felt like drinking a bunch of coke cans. He did that because he really needed to keep himself awake for a huge top secret mission. After that he immediately went to the living room to use his desktop computer. His desktop computer was usually used for updating his blog or online status, but his laptop computer had a dead battery, and what Sky needed to do was urgent. He called his friend Jenny on a computer voice chat service.

"Hey Jenny."

"Hey Agent Sky. You know it's like, 6:00 AM in New York right now, right? I don't start work until 7:00 PM."

"I know, Jenny. I just need to tell you that-"

"Hold on, Sky. I need to get a new band aid for my huge scratch." And after that Jenny went to the bathroom to get one band aid. But she accidently left a high voltage metal box touching her computer. If that happens, the voltage will go through what any device is connected to, and then the voltage goes all the way to the other end.

"Hello? Jenny? Hello?" Sky was confused. But then there was a blast of light, and Sky forgot all of his conversation.

A few weeks later, Sky woke up in a lab. "Agent Sky? All you alright?" Sky realized he saw his spy colleagues, Brix, a 16 year-old girl toon rabbit, and Sam, a 14 year-old boy toon mouse.

"Hey guys." Sky said. "What happened? Am I dead?"

"No, you are not dead." Sam said. You got trapped in the phone lines because the power berry box touched the computer connected to your computer during your chat. You've been in a coma since then."

"What? That's impossible!" Sky blurted out. He was just so surprised. He really wanted to know what happened with his life at that time.

Later, at Sky's home, Sky found out that since he did not update his blog or status for the past days, he got a lot of bad emails from fans and regular visitors. Sky was broke. He was already so poor. He doesn't even have an operating system that gets updates on his computers anymore. The little agent felt terrible. So he just went to bed. And he hoped that tomorrow would be better. And he kept thinking about what would and could happen. Because the place he lives in is Toontown. And in Toontown, anything can happen. But he still could not stop worrying. If he could start that week over again, he would, and he would just write a letter or an email to Jenny so the rest of the badness would not happen at all. He needed a lot of confidence. What he needed mostly was power.


	2. The discovery of Dex

Chapter 2... The discovery of Dex

When Sky woke up, he felt really drowsy, so he tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. So he went to the kitchen, but he did not drink any coffee, or watch any TV. He was just mad. Why did his spy team not tell him that this could happen? The team also totally ruined his social life because of that stupid metal box. He felt like running away.

But he did not run away, because he scheduled a hike in the wilderness that day. So he packed his backpack, got a health bar and some orange juice, and headed off. He took a taxi to a river, and then he rented a rowboat to get to a huge island named Whelp Island. "Finally." he said. "I got to the island I was looking for."

Sky was pretty good at hiking, even though he gets about a hundred bug bites every time he does that task. He went pretty far into his hike, but then he found something strange. There was a teenage mouse laying against a palm tree. Why would a toon mouse be laying against a Whelp palm tree? It has poisonous moss on it!

"What's up, dude? The mouse asked Sky. "I'm Dex."

"I'm Sky." Sky said nervously. "What are you doing here? Why are you not being affected by the moss?"

"One of the bloodsuckers did it to me." Dex answered. "I got stuck in it's red tape, and then a saw that my battle laugh meter showed my head as a vampire!" So now I have no friends, and I ran off to this island. And by the way, I am never affected by poisonous moss or anything else that is bad because of my vampire toon powers. But these powers are definitely not cool. It is because it is also a curse. Everybody except a few people in all of Toontown will hate me.

"I do not hate anybody. I'm a helper. Wanna be my friend? I will do anything to break the curse. But you will still be a vampire." Sky said. He really wanted to be this lonely toon's friend. And besides, how cool is it to have a friend that's a vampire? They could protect and help each other! It would be so awesome!

"You would really do that for me?" Dex and Sky were totally thinking the same thing. "Friends?"

"Friends." Sky concluded. So the two happy band of boys walked off and talked about their life and interests. And soon, maybe they could make the world like everybody else besides themself.


	3. Really? You call that a show?

Chapter 3… Really? You call that a show? Part 1

Sky found out that Dex, his new friend, really liked live dance shows. And Dex also told Sky that he wants to see a performance of one in person. But Sky did not know where one was. Dex didn't either. But that was not something to worry about. Why? Because during that time there was a kind of list called a friend list. And the friend list used was Sky's. So Sky picked a colleague from the list, and whispered to her. _Do you know where any live performance supporting dance studios are? _He whispered. He decided to play rock paper scissors while he was waiting. It was strange. Since his friend got kicked out of high school for no reason, it was hard to keep up with his other friends (who are obsessed with rock paper scissors,) so he forgot how to play it.

And finally, Sky got a message back from Sophia (the whisperer.) This is what it said: _Dude. Seriously, wake up! It is so obvious! The place is called Shake it Up Studios. Teleport to me to find it, please. Thanks!_ So after that, the two friends teleported, and then it happened. Dex's dream. It was the best thing ever.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Dex screamed! "This is going to be so awesome!"

**Sky's P.O.V.**

**You know, I think Dex was a bit too excited. I mean, it is totally just three words. And here they are: IT IS DANCING. But there is totally still just a problem: NOTHING. Now I changed. I think that now. I guess it's his hobby.**

Now, back to the present. Oh, yeah. Right… So, things went a bit wrong in the studio, so… you may need to read about what happened in the next chapter. Sky is too angry to give ideas right now because of what happened in the dance place.


End file.
